


безнадёжный

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crossover, First Time, Loveless AU, M/M, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Джексон — его четвёртый Боец.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	безнадёжный

— Не трогай, — не поднимая глаз от эссе, резко бросает Джебом, — и не отвлекайся.

— Зануда, — бубнит Джексон обиженно, но руку убирает и снова утыкается в своё сочинение, — поэтому мы постоянно и проигрываем.

— Потому что не разрешаю тебе трогать мой хвост?

— Потому что не разрешаешь трогать, — Джексон кидает ручку на тысячу раз перечёркнутые страницы, а его ушки раздражённо шевелятся, — вообще.

— Мы проигрываем, — шипит на него Джебом в полголоса, — потому что ты в Системе два слова связать не можешь! Читать нужно больше, чтобы заклинания быстро придумывать, а не меня за хвост дёргать!

— А ты… — задыхается от возмущения, — ты…

— Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, — раздаётся со стороны дверей, и они оба — Джексон и Джебом — прижимают пристыженно ушки.

Миссис Ван, неизменно изумительно красивая и улыбчивая, стоит на пороге с дорожной сумкой в руках, а в коридоре слышно, как отец Джексона звенит ключами и шуршит пакетами. Они сегодня оба улетают на Чеджу в тренировочный лагерь, оставив с треском завалившего экзамен по литературе Джексона дома.

— Простите, — мямлит Джебом и, будто извинения мало, вскакивает с места и кланяется, — хорошей дороги.

Она подходит ближе и буднично, словно всю жизнь так делает, кладёт свою тёплую ладонь ему на макушку, аккуратно треплет по волосам, а притихшего на своём месте Джексона щипает за тёмное ушко. В воспитательных целях.

— Не дразни Джебома, милый. Скажи спасибо, что он согласился потратить на тебя все выходные.

Джексон насупливается, мотает головой, вызволяя ухо, и бурчит что-то недовольно себе под нос. Джебом немного скованно пожимает плечами, мол, — нет проблем, не сложно — и опускается обратно на стул с идеально ровной спиной.

— Ты же останешься у нас? — миссис Ван целует подставившего ей щеку Джексона, потом пальцем старательно стирает отпечаток помады и продолжает торопливо, не дождавшись ответа, — ужин на плите, не сидите допоздна и, ради всего святого, не ешьте одну только пиццу с газировкой.

Она, проверяя время, рассеяно чмокает Джебома во вздрогнувшее от неожиданности ухо и уходит, цокая по светлому кафелю каблуками. Из коридора мистер Ван басит — “Не скучайте, парни”, хлопает входная дверь, в замке поворачивается ключ.

И становится тихо. И неловко.

Джебом расслабленно растекается по стулу, машинально тянется стереть след внезапного поцелуя, а заметив насмешливый взгляд напротив, тормозит на полпути.

— Чего?

— Ничего, — хмыкает, — пепперони или гавайская?

Пока они ждут доставку, Джебом хмуро исправляет ошибки в чужом сочинении, поражаясь вслух тупости, ужасному почерку и скудному словарному запасу. Джексон сначала молча копошится за спиной, доставая бокалы для Колы и миски для чипсов, а потом, когда Джебом в очередной раз поливает грязью его и так кое-как вымученные семьсот слов, неосторожно брякает:

— Теперь понятно, почему тебя все остальные Бойцы кинули. Ты же невыносимый!

И через секунду, осознав, что сказал, испуганно:

— Джебом, извини, я ляпнул, не подумав.

Горло моментально сдавливает, лицо и шея горят так, словно кто-то плеснул кипятком, а хвост мечется из стороны в сторону, глухо ударяясь о ножки стула. Джебом замирает над мятыми листами и стискивает до боли ручку.

Главное не сорваться. Не сорваться-не сорваться-не сорваться.

— Во-первых, — цедит спустя три глубоких вдоха, — Джебом-хён. А во-вторых, тебя не касается, понял? Забери свою писанину, я всё поправил.

Он поднимается из-за стола, задвигает резко с противным скрипом стул и, решительно запихивая учебники в рюкзак, говорит:

— Невыносимый я поехал домой.

— Эй, стой, ты же хотел остаться!

Джексон ловит его за кончик хвоста уже посреди прихожей: расстроенный, виноватый, со своим невозможным щенячьим взглядом. Взглядом, которым, как иногда кажется, видит насквозь.

— Не хотел, — упирается, пытается выдрать свой хвост из хватки, и ломится к двери, — пусти, просил же…

— Хотел, иначе не соглашался бы на пиццу. И не приехал бы сюда из Кояна в каникулы. С пижамой.

Видит. Насквозь.

И он, конечно, остаётся. Потому что пицца, пижама и хотел.

Спустя пиццу и бутылку газировки, которые они уничтожают прямо у Джексона на кровати в комнате, Джебом, в той самой пижаме, чувствует себя уже не таким обиженным и немного сонным.

— Точно не хочешь? — Джексон достаёт из коробки последний кусок пиццы с ананасами и подталкивает ему под нос, — попробуй хотя бы, это вкусно.

— Ну, если только ван байт, — недоверчиво тянет Джебом, принюхивается, наклонившись ближе, и под возмущенные вопли отхватывает половину куска за раз. Ему не нравится вся эта экзотика, и ананасы с мясом, щедро посыпанные сыром, доверия у него не вызывают, но оказывается неплохо.

— И это по-твоему один укус?! Ты же только корочку оставил!

Джебом невозмутимо жуёт и спихивает с кровати пустую коробку, вытягиваясь во весь рост. Кровать у Джексона большая, уже не детская, и в её спинку не упираются ноги, как дома, когда Джебом так вот лежит на своей. И это странно и непривычно, он тянет носки, надеясь достать до тёмного дерева, но когда так и остаётся без опоры, с неясной тревогой специально сползает ниже и только после того, как пятки задевают невысокий бортик, успокаивается.

— Мы проигрываем бои не потому, что я мало читаю, — Джексон тоже ложится, — меня никогда не побеждают Бойцы в авторежиме.

— То есть, это я виноват, да? — Джебом переворачивается на бок и пинает его, пытаясь скинуть с кровати, — я — плохая Жертва?

— Нет, ай, прекрати! — Джексон барахтается и уворачивается на своём краю, — ты самая лучшая Жертва! Ну, не злись, хён.

— Я не злюсь.

— Злишься.

— А вот и нет!

— А вот и да. Тебя выдаёт хвост.

Тут Джебому крыть нечем. Угольно-чёрный хвост — распушившийся и мечущийся из одной стороны в другую — и правда выдаёт. Всегда. Он прижимает его ладонью, подсовывает под бедро и отворачивается от Джексона. Тот тычет пальцем в спину и тихо говорит:

— А ещё у тебя обычно челюсть выпячивается и одно ушко топорщится, а другое — нет. И шея краснеет. Пятнами. И, если честно, это выглядит мило.

— Я не милый, — бурчит Джебом, подтягивает к себе ноги и приглаживает действительно по-дурацки торчащее ухо, — и не злюсь. И убери руку.

Матрас с другой стороны пружинит, когда Джексон слезает. Он, кажется, подбирает коробку с пола, сгребает пустые бутылки, заталкивает всё в пакет и выходит, угрюмо топая.

Джебом тут же чувствует себя необъяснимо виноватым, грустным и обиженным. Эмоции эти отдалённые, словно мелодия, пробивающаяся сквозь толщу воды, и ему точно не принадлежащие. Где-то там в тихой квартире обиженный, грустный и виноватый Джексон что-то роняет и рассыпает по полу. У мелодии появляется новая нота — досада. Джебом сворачивается сильнее, утыкаясь носом в свои коленки, и закрывает уши ладонями

Дерьмо. Это полное дерьмо. Всё, что происходит с ним — дерьмо.

Джексон — его четвёртый Боец. Очередной не свой. С очередной временной Связью, установленной только для того, чтобы иметь возможность проводить тренировочные Бои и закончить обучение в Школе.

Нужно просто протянуть три года до выпуска и надеяться, что ему не придётся ещё раз рвать себе сердце. Так Джебом думает, когда в четвёртый раз переступает порог кабинета директора Пака. Также думает, когда послушно и отрешенно дает согласие на нового Бойца без Имени, приехавшего из Гонконга из-за работы родителей (известная боевая пара, между прочим, смотри как тебе повезло, Джебом, ты сможешь у них поучиться).

Ему, по правде, в тот момент уже всё равно: зияющая дыра в груди после последнего разрыва уже окрепшей Связи ещё не затянулась и кровоточит. Он не верит в то, что у него когда-то будет своё Имя, свой Боец, своя Связь. Будет что-то постоянное и нерушимое. Как там было? Только смерть и налоги нам гарантированы железно, а больше — ничего.

Так он решает и, взяв Джексона за тёплую и очень жизнеутверждающую ладонь, в четвёртый раз прикрепляет свою оборванную едва светящуюся нить Связи к чужой. Не крепко. Готовый дёрнуть её в любой момент.

Джебом получит диплом, и они разойдутся. Или у Джексона, как и у трёх Бойцов до него, в один день проявится имя Жертвы на теле. И он тоже уйдёт, или даже уедет обратно в свой Гонконг — редко, когда носители одного Имени рождаются далеко друг от друга.

А больно не будет. Совсем.

Так он говорит, пока лежит позорно зарёванный и сопливый на коленях Джинёна. Тот гладит его между ушками и украдкой прячет за длинным рукавом свитера средний палец с горящим на нём клеймом “Бесстыдный”. Его длинноногий высокий Боец противно ноет под дверью комнаты и просится внутрь.

Джебом завидует.

Но Джексон какой-то неправильный, ему, кажется, плевать и на грубое “Отстань” и на “Это временно”. Он весь искренний и открытый, очень тактильный, очень жадный, ему хочется везде быть первым, везде побеждать и всё получать.

Он целует его впервые в Системе с “Безмолвными” всего спустя неделю после знакомства. Тихий тренировочный бой они начинают сливать с самого начала, потому что Джебому сложно и непривычно, он не понимает, как с Джексоном управляться, как делиться с ним силой, как отдавать приказы. Они вдвоём очевидно и ожидаемо слабее Марка и Ёнджэ, делящих одну судьбу, и неминуемый проигрыш не особо волнует.

Его, но не Джексона.

Тот моментально заводится, бесится, выдумывает ненормальные заклинания и вытягивает через слабую Связь всё, что может. А когда третья пара тяжелых ограничителей чувствительно передавливает Джебому шею, Джексон, распалённый и не на шутку злой, притягивает его к себе за цепь на тугом ошейнике и беспардонно утыкается в губы, желая на месте укрепить их связывающую нить.

Боевая Система схлопывается вокруг них сама собой. Ёнджэ шокировано орёт, разбивая давящую на уши тишину, и сворачивает поле для поединка, когда Джебом бьёт Джексона лбом в переносицу.

В медпункте, пока Джексон держит пакет со льдом у лица, Джебом, трясясь от кое-как сдерживаемой ярости, расставляет все точки над i. И про бои, и про Связь, и про традиционные и не очень способы её укрепления.

Нет, говорит он, не будет такого.

Хватит, думает он, наукреплялся уже, напривязывался.

Но Джексон поражает не только нечеловеческой выносливостью во время состязаний, но и ослиным упрямством. Как и в Системе, он бьётся с Джебомом и его “Нет” и “Не трогай” буквально до первой крови, отвоёвывая взгляды, улыбки и прикосновения. И ещё два ужасных поцелуя (не то, чтобы у Джебома их было сильно много за жизнь, но вот эти два последних были поистине чудовищны).

И теперь Джебом с ужасом понимает, что Связь вопреки всем “Запрещаю” стала крепче и ярче, что всё чаще вместо “Нет” говорит Джексону “Да”, позволяет ему больше, позволяет себе больше.

Понимает, что этот бой, как и все предыдущие, он со своим глупым сердцем тоже продул вчистую.

И больно будет снова. Возможно, даже сильнее.

— Чего ты? — прилетает в Джебома вместе с яблоком со стороны двери, — болит что-то?

— Нет, — гундит он, поглубже зарываясь в подушку. Пахнет она привычно и знакомо. Джексоном. Ему кажется, что он, Джебом, сам весь целиком пахнет теперь точно также: мятной жвачкой и солнцем.

— Я же вижу, — тянет недоверчиво, с разбегу валится обратно на кровать и укладывает ему поверх плеча свой подбородок весь в мелких порезах от бритвы.

“Не видишь, а чувствуешь, — обреченно думает Джебом, — “из-за Связи”.

А вслух говорит:

— Со своей близорукостью? Не смеши меня.

И нервно дёрнувшись всем телом:

— Не трогай меня. Это приказ.

У Джексона клацают зубы, он выдыхает недовольно Джебому в самое ухо, но послушно отваливает. Связь услужливо транслирует беспокойство, недоверие и что-то такое, что сложно разобрать. Пока что. Но и этого хватает с лихвой.

— Эй, хён, как думаешь, много кто придёт с каникул без ушек?

Резкая смена темы застаёт Джебома врасплох и, кажется, он краснеет чёрт знает в который раз за день. Щеки горят, да и шея, наверное, тоже.

— Никак не думаю, — выдавливает он сипло, прокашливается и говорит твёрже, — и ты не должен.

— Это тоже приказ? — хихикает Джексон позади, чавкая яблоком, и добавляет уже серьёзнее, — половина нашей параллели точно вернётся в школу безухая. Хочешь поспорим?

— Не хочу.

Джебом тискает свой слишком честный хвост и пытается не вслушиваться в чужие эмоции, затапливающие с головой. У него и своих больше, чем хотелось бы, а когда Связь вот так укрепляется, то он и вовсе сходит с ума первое время. Каждый раз. Только сейчас ещё хуже.

— А тебя не раздражает…

— Всё, что меня раздражает, это ты, Джексон, — Джебом распрямляется, как туго сжатая пружина, разворачивается и, всё ещё румяный от смущения, лупит его куда придётся под верещание, переходящее в детский высокий смех, — и твои слишком шумные мысли.

— Значит, ты тоже… — Джексон замирает под ним, а потом сцапывает его за край майки с Бартом Симпсоном и дёргает. Матрас прогибается и следом упруго и почти бесшумно стремится вытолкнуть их обратно, Джебом от этой волны теряет равновесие и падает, попав носом ровно в чужую ключицу.

Джексон ойкает вместе с ним, морщится так, словно это он славно приложился, и, приподнявшись, гладит его по затылку в утешительном жесте.

— Извини. Я не хотел, — и уточняет зачем-то, — всё это.

Этого ты и хотел, врун.

Всё это.

Хочется ударить. В лицо, кулаком. Много-много раз. Но вместо этого Джебом ложится рядом, прикрыв глаза. Они с Джексоном касаются друг друга хвостами и мизинцами. Совсем немного, но голодная нить Связи всё равно натягивается и низко гудит, как неосторожно тронутая струна контрабаса.

Это ненормально, так не должно быть, не так быстро, не так бесконтрольно.

Дерьмо. Пол-но-е.

— Ну, зато теперь у нас есть все шансы выиграть несколько поединков, хах, — выдыхает Джебом и незаметно убирает палец. Далёкий гул пропадает. — Ликуй.

— Если только у первоклашек, — Джексон перекатывается на бок, опирается на согнутую в локте руку и пялится так, что это невозможно не чувствовать. Даже если бы не их Связь, этот прожигающий насквозь взгляд всё равно сложно было бы игнорировать. — У одногодок всё равно не выйдет.

— Глупости, у тех, которые безымянные, наверняка сможем.

— Если они укрепили Связь за лето, то нет. Скорее всего, у многих даже появились Имена, вот увидишь.

Джебом приоткрывает лениво один глаз. Наверное, в нём явно читается немой вопрос, потому что Джексон фырчит и молча хватает его за торчащее ушко и несильно тянет.

— О, прекрати, — Джебом шлёпает его по пальцам, поняв намёк, и демонстративно отползает подальше, — ты можешь думать о чём-то другом?

— Я думаю о том, о чём следует в нашем возрасте, — как всегда предельно честно отвечает Джексон, — родители говорили, что у них имена появились как раз после, — он всё-таки запинается, — после.

— Фу, — Джебом кривится, — ничего не хочу знать о личной жизни твоих родителей. Как вообще это можно с ними обсуждать?

— А что такого? Я уже взрослый и…

— И до сих пор купаешься с уточками, — перебивает Джебом и затыкает ему рот ладонью, — замолчи.

Джексон моргает и жеманно запирает рот на воображаемый замок. Вот дурак. Связь передаёт неясное волнение, любопытство и звонкие ноты тщательно подавляемой боязни. Глаза передают тоже самое, только не так очевидно. Почти незаметно, если не знать, на что смотреть.

Не нравится. Ощущать всё это опять. Не. Нравится.

— А ты уверен, что твое Имя ещё не проявилось? Может, оно где-то там, где сложно заметить? Потому что…

Потому что у Жертв Имя появляется само собой.

— Джексон, хватит, — тихо просит Джебом, — я в прошлом году даже волосы сбрил.

Тот опять смеётся. Высоко и противно.

— Ты поэтому в выпускном альбоме похож на маленького Будду?

Джебом улыбается одним уголком рта. Это он ещё успел к тому времени обрасти.

— Наверное, я безнадежный. Возможно, мой Природный Боец умер в детстве, и мне не с кем делить судьбу. Так тоже бывает.

— Или он на другом конце земного шара и ждёт тебя, — вздыхает Джексон и проводит ему пальцем по скуле, а заметив недоумевающий джебомов взгляд, оправдывается, — у тебя ресница упала. Желание загадаешь?

— Загадывай сам.

И отворачивается.

Сочувствие, беспомощность, жалость.

Джебом пытается отделить своё от чужого, путается, а когда разбирает, что жалость определённо не его — злится.

— Себя пожалей, — цедит сквозь зубы, — когда настанет пора рвать временную Связь, будет больно. Из-за тебя! Я так не хотел! — прячет лицо в ладонях и, закусывая губу, шепчет, — опять, блин, будет больно… Ты что, не понял?! Не трогай меня!

Джексон подбирается к нему со спины и крепко душно обнимает. Утыкается лбом Джебому в затылок и сопит, щекотно шевеля дыханием короткие волоски.

— Так давай не будем.

— Что?..

Джексон возится немного, а потом касается холодным кончиком носа шеи, ведёт им немного, вызывая дрожь и мурашки по всему телу, и говорит:

— Не будем рвать Связь. Никогда.

Джебом задерживает дыхание и не двигается, сердце пропускает удар, опасно замедляется, а потом начинает стучать в ускоренном ритме. Почему-то у самого горла.

— Не неси чушь, — слова как стёкла, царапают горло, хрустят на зубах и режут онемевшие губы до крови, — когда у тебя появится Имя…

— А вдруг я тоже безнадёжный? Вдруг никто так и не найдётся? — и повторяет за ним, — так тоже бывает.

— А если нет?

— Мы сами творим свою судьбу, — упрямится как обычно Джексон и сжимает его поперёк груди ещё сильнее, — и, если захотим, можем не расставаться. Если ты захочешь.

Чужие возмущение, колючий страх и отчаянная решимость щиплют Джебому ледяные пальцы, аттакуют иголками щёки и влезают под самые ногти.

“Никогда” звучит одновременно и как что-то постоянное, и как что-то невозможное.

Никогда никого не встретить.

Никогда не расставаться.

“Никогда” — это в любом случае очень-очень долго.

Джексон рывком переворачивает его, подминает под себя и целует. По взрослому: с языком и морем слюней. Джебом зажмуривается, вдыхает, словно перед прыжком в воду, и осторожно касается в ответ. Чужой язык, мокрый и гладкий, скользит по губам, оставляя привкус яблока и дурацкой пиццы. Джексон неловко и жарко вылизывает его рот изнутри, больно давит пальцами на подбородок, и тоже, кажется, совсем не дышит. Джебом несмело кладёт руку ему на взъерошенный затылок и наугад прикусывает губы, ловит кончик сладковатого языка и чуть сжимает его зубами, боясь реакции. Он не знает, что можно, а что нельзя, не понимает, как это всё должно работать, должно ли быть так мокро и страшно, должен ли Джексон так вздрагивать и горячо выдыхать над ним.

Не расставаться. Привязать к себе. Привязаться самому.

Чтобы если рвать Связь, то вместе с куском мяса в груди, гоняющим кровь по венам. Чтобы насмерть.

Джексон придавливает его, обжигающе захлёбывается дыханием в шею, кусает смело под подбородком, трогает подрагивающими пальцами скулы и снова целует. Поглаживает шею и затылок, а когда язык щекочет чувствительную внутреннюю часть губ, сознание у Джебома плывет, их общее острое возбуждение размазывает его по кровати, оглушает и лишает зрение.

Связь звенит серебряной цепью, затягивается сильнее, впиваясь глубже в сердце.

Ледяные трясущиеся ладони на шее, на ключицах, под майкой на вздрагивающем животе. Холодно, странно, каждое касание — удар током. Джексон втискивается ему между бёдер, не скрываясь, трётся, стонет непривычно низко и чувствительно отдавливает до невозможности мешающий хвост.

И это выталкивает на поверхность, возвращает способность хоть как-то мыслить, заставляет Джебома открыть глаза и вынырнуть из их общего эмоционального водоворота. Они, взмыленные и раскрасневшиеся, разом замирают, глубоко рвано вдыхают ртом и шумно выдыхают носом.

— Я хочу… — хрипит Джексон над ним, — очень. Всё.

Джебом некоторое время просто рассматривает его, запыхавшегося и искреннего, рассеянно трогает себя за прижатое в тревоге к голове ушко, закусывает губу, зажмуривается, судорожно вцепляется в ворот джексоновской чёрной футболки и тянет на себя.

Они неловко возятся, выворачиваются из штанов, цепляющихся за бьющиеся в отчаянии хвосты, и трогают друг друга куда и как придётся. Неумело, робко, иногда неприятно. Джебому стыдно и за трусы с растянутой резинкой, и за тёмные влажные волосы внизу живота, и за несдержанные вскрики, когда Джексон касается его особенно чувствительно. И за панический страх, сдавливающий грудь.

А Джексон, кажется, не смущается совсем. Ни слюней на подбородке, ни неполного тюбика смазки под матрасом, ни запакованной, кажется, намертво пачки презервативов. Страха, плещущегося где-то там глубоко, тоже.

Он смотрит на него и точно не может не чувствовать его нервозность, неуверенность и испуг. Останавливается, придерживает за бедро скользкими перепачканными пальцами и сипит:

— У тебя есть десять секунд, чтобы передумать.

Джебом кусает щёки изнутри, тяжело сглатывает, пытаясь унять подкатывающую тошноту, и мнёт пальцами покрывало под собой.

Никогда — это очень-очень долго.

Мотает головой и переворачивается на живот, пряча пылающее лицо. Смазка холодная и липкая, пальцы у Джексона нервные, а движения — нетерпеливые, неумелые и едва ли приятные. Джебом вцепляется зубами в запястье, зажимается, делая только хуже, Джексон ложится на него грудью, целует выступающие позвонки и трепыхающиеся лопатки, кусает за загривок так, что прошибает дрожью до самого кончика хвоста. Джебом всхлипывает, обрушивается на кровать и сглатывает противное чувство страха, пытается перестать трястись, пытается расслабить окаменевшие мышцы.

Невыносимо. Это невыносимо. Боль распарывает тело, распирает и давит изнутри, крик застревает в районе диафрагмы, а глаза затапливает непроизвольными слезами. Обоюдный ужас обрушивается лавиной и погребает под собой, раздавливает, не дает дышать, лишает контроля. Внутренности перекручивает узлом, тошнота становится нестерпимой, и Джебома всё-таки выворачивает на светлый ковёр у кровати.

***

Он просыпается ближе к вечеру среди вороха одежды: разбитый, саднящий, со всё ещё не выветрившимся кислым привкусом позора во рту. Его лихорадит и придавливает несуществующей болезнью к полу у своей детской кровати, на которую Джебом, отчего-то, так и не может лечь.

Он не помнит, как добирается ночью домой, не помнит, как поднимается по лестнице на второй этаж мимо родительской спальни, не помнит, как стягивает с себя перепачканную измятую одежду, но помнит каждую секунду произошедшего кошмара.

Связь, усилившаяся так, как никогда до этого, щедро передаёт весь спектр эмоций с той стороны. Нечеловеческое волнение, сожаление и отвращение смешиваются с джебомовым смущением, ощущением совершённой ошибки и непоколебимой уверенностью, что всё необратимо испорчено. Этот ядрёный коктейль отравляет и разъедает изнутри.

Мама, стоит ей только тихонько зайти к нему ближе к ночи, конечно же, сразу всё понимает. Садится рядом с ним, молча гладит по напряжённой спине, пока Джебом стыдливо прячет от неё глаза, и также тихо выходит, чтобы вернуться уже с одеялом, которым укрывала его в детстве, стаканом тёплого молока и ледяным компрессом. Последний она укладывает ему осторожно на горящие огнём ушки, и выходит, так ничего и не сказав.

Джебом заворачивается в пахнущее наивностью и какао одеяло с головой и, кажется, умирает, гниёт заживо, разлагается, начиная с кончиков ушек и хвоста, выдававших все его секреты и шалости. Его рвёт всю ночь до следующего утра, выворачивает суставы, раздирает мышцы и перекручивает внутренности. Он едва добирается до туалета, простреливаемый острой болью, зарождающейся в пояснице и пробегающей по его потрёпанным нервам, и не рискует выползать оттуда до самого рассвета. Когда солнце, наконец, полностью поднимается из-за горизонта, Джебом безжалостно выбрасывает в мусорное ведро тщательно завёрнутые в тёмный плотный пакет мёртвые и холодные ушки и хвост.

Джексон без перерыва долбит ему по Связи, дёргает за звенящую больше похожую на цепь нить, и делится-делится-делится. Обидой, тоской, грустью. Джебому требуются сутки, чтобы разобраться, как поставить плотный Блок на эту оглушающую какофонию. В голове моментально становится ровно в половину тише.

Как поставить Блок на себя он не разбирается и за неделю.

Потом Джексон звонит. До почти самого конца этих удушливых изматывающих каникул. Джебом боится услышать его голос, уловить в нём разочарование и обвинение, услышать “ты и правда безнадёжный” и “давай больше никогда”. И сбрасывает звонок. Раз, второй, десятый. На сто тысячном что-то идёт не так, палец скользит не в ту сторону по экрану, и через динамик, прежде чем нажать кнопку сброса, удаётся разобрать невнятное “Не отключайся” и “У меня проявилось Имя”.

Слова простреливают грудь пулями, они, наверное, пробивают лёгкие, потому что Джебом начинает задыхаться и чем-то захлёбываться, чем-то очень горьким и едким. Он кричит от боли и роняет телефон, разлетающийся осколками по кафелю кухни также, как и его сердце за рёбрами. Нить Связи перекручивается, душит удавкой, мелко вибрирует, когда он пытается разорвать её. Но это так мучительно, так сильно, так смертельно, что Джебом трусит в последний момент.

Джексон больше не звонит. Он, выглядящий неожиданно взрослым без ушек и с неровно отросшей щетиной, заявляется сам поздно вечером. Джебом, открыв ему дверь, застывает истуканом, залипает на чужих синяках под глазами и обкусанных губах, выдавливает кое-как — “Уйди” и с размаха захлопывает дверь. Джексон успевает просунуть в щель ногу, матерится, когда её прищемляет, потом вламывается внутрь и, схватившись за край домашней джебомовой майки, хорошенько встряхивает и толкает его с силой к стене. Джебом почти влетает в неё носом, успевая подставить ладони, и чувствует, как сначала на него по инерции налетают сзади, а затем рваными движениями задирают майку вверх. Джексон загнанно дышит позади, всхлипывает непонятно, проводит подрагивающими пальцами по спине, царапает неровными ногтями между лопаток и, глубоко вдохнув, приваливается грудью и замирает так, уперевшись горячим лбом Джебому в голое плечо. И почти неслышно сипит:

— Ты и правда безнадёжный.


End file.
